Love, Sex, and Heroism
by LaKiziAi
Summary: Bea has a powerful quirk that's difficult to control. A chance encounter with Eraserhead leads to enrollment in U.A. Now she'll have to navigate her quirk in a high school full of hormonal teens! Hitoshi Shinsou/OC OC based on Beau in Lost Girl
1. Chapter 1

You always thought you were quirkless. You were fine with it. People didn't really bother you about it, and you still got plenty of dates despite what girls had told you in middle school. Guess you were just charismatic that way.

But then last summer, at just about the most inconvenient time, your quirk emerged.

Which was when everything went to shit.

So here you were, homeless, on a notorious street surrounded by other schoolgirls who never went to school, and businessmen looking for an after work treat. You squatted against a building and sighed. A number of girls around you were also listless—it was a bit too early for the johns to come out, and a bit too hot to do much else.

Suddenly a man with what looked like knives for arms was running through the alley, yelling something you couldn't understand. You recognized him—he was a frequent client to some of the girls on the street, but the last few times he hadn't paid them fairly and even threatened a few girls with those knife arms. You hated guys like that. Unfortunately they were a common occurrence.

Knife arms whizzed past you and some other girls, before grabbing one and pressing an arm to their throat. He turned around with her in front. You stood from your spot and calmly began to approach. He seemed to be more focused behind you, searching for something.

"Didn't I tell you never to show your face on this street again?" You said with a hand on your hip, a few feet away from the villain and his hostage.

"Wh-what? Fuck off, I've got bigger fish to fry! Where is he?" The villain held his hostage tighter, not even looking at you.

"You seem distracted. Let me make this easy for you." In the blink of an eye you appeared directly before the villain and punched him square in the face. His arm loosened and you grabbed the girl and pulled her safely away from him.

"FUCK, I don't have time for this!" The villain yelled as he grabbed his nose. You gently moved the girl behind you, ready to attack the villain head on. "SHIT!" The villain exclaimed looking slightly up and behind you. You followed his stare.

You saw a Hero, pretty uncommon in these parts. He was a little older, and his hair was floating above his head. You noticed he wore goggles. He had what looked like mummy tape wrapped around his shoulders.

Though they were uncommon, heroes did sometimes run through this alley chasing the odd scumbag. You'd seen the number two hero Endeavor burn an innocent girl just so she'd move out of the way for him to get to a villain. Once there was a freezing warning in the city and you saw heroes going around making a show of checking on heating at old folk's homes, passing people sleeping outside in boxes without a glance.

You watched as he seamlessly wrapped those bandages around Knife Arms' neck and body, just avoiding the sharp forearms. You took the girl by the wrist and dragged her with you off to the side to watch the fight. The hero slammed Knife Arms to the ground using only those bandage things and spoke something into his shirt…must've been a radio. He placed a foot on the villain's back, though he seemed pretty secured by the bandages. The hero looked up and at you.

"Is anyone injured?" He asked loud enough for all the girls to hear. You gave the girl in your arm a once over—she seemed too scared to speak on her own. You looked at the hero and shook your head "no." He nodded and turned back to the villain.

"The police should be here at any minute to lock this guy up. After they come, I'll pick you all up some food. Only from one place though, I'm not a delivery man."

And that's how you met the man who would change your life forever.

Eraserhead made good on his promise, handing out sandwiches and cold drinks to all the girls in the alley. When he came around to hand you your share you asked him what had been on all the girls' minds.

"What's the point hero? Something like this won't improve your ratings."

He looked at you a moment, still holding out your sandwich. Well, you weren't about to let it go to waste, so you took it.

"Not interested in ratings." He replied once you grabbed the sandwich from his hands. You scoffed. If not that, plenty of other lascivious reasons for him to show some good will to your ilk.

"I saw you attack that villain and save your friend."

You said nothing, simply looked at him while you tore a bite out of your sandwich.

"That was a stupid move. You could have gotten her and yourself killed."

"And yet I didn't."

He eyed you a moment then sighed. "You've got some skills. But they aren't honed. You were lucky this time, but rush into things you're not ready for and people get hurt. Don't forget that."

"Whatever." You replied, continuing to eat. He rolled his eyes and moved on to the next girl.

You didn't expect to see him again, but since that day Eraserhead checked in on the alley regularly. He'd bring food or drinks on a hot day, and he handed out information about social services the girls could use. You remained suspicious, but after a while you couldn't deny he was obviously not coming around for nefarious reasons. You started to let your guard down, and even joked around with him now when he came around.

"You gotta cut your hair man, doesn't it get in your way when you're on the job?" You grabbed a lock and let it drop back to his shoulders.

"Never been a problem. Too much hassle to cut it." He chimed in his usual monotonous tone. You smirked, taking a sip of the iced tea he'd brought this time. He sat next to you on a crate as he sipped his own. "How's it been lately, Bee?" He asked, and you knew it was more than small talk. You took a breath.

"More Yakuza are coming around lately. Something's going on Eraser. Villains are gathering around here. I can't say for sure, but I think they're organizing." He eyed you and nodded slowly in understanding.

"Let me know what you find out." Since he'd been so kind to you and the girls, and really helped some of them with difficult issues, you felt like you had to repay Eraserhead somehow. That's how you became somewhat of an informant, keeping him up to date on the goings on in the underworld…not that you were privy to much but as a street walker you did sometimes get an inside scoop. And the other girls always came to you with any information. "But how are you?"

You smiled at that. Eraserhead was the only adult for a long time who asked little questions like that. You tried not to take it to heart, but you couldn't help growing a little fonder of him every time he asked about you. "Oh, you know me. Surviving. Helping the other girls out. More villain activity means more assholes trying to duck out of paying."

"Oh? And how do you handle that exactly?" One thing you knew Eraserhead wanted to know since the day you met was the specifics of your quirk. You liked to remain mysterious, much to his frustration.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that." You smirked. He shook his head, knowing he wouldn't learn you secret this time around.

"Must be pretty effective whatever it is. Your friends are fiercely loyal to you." You looked around, making eye contact and smiling at a few girls. At first when Eraserhead came around, everyone was as wary as you were, always watching him silently from afar, ready to intervene if needed. You would always stay close when he talked to another girl, in case you had to cut in fast. He noticed this quickly, learning how close knit you were as a group, and particularly how much you cared about everyone.

One evening, as was wont to happen, a villain tried to rape one of the girls. Since you first arrived in the alley this happened a few times, and you suggested everyone work in pairs, one watching from the distance while the other took a john. This system worked well, and normally the watcher could handle things with a knife or a meager quirk. When that wouldn't work, the watcher was to come to you. This happened to be one of those cases. You ran to where the girl was, pressed against the wall by a john you'd seen before who roughed up another girl. You thought he had learned his lesson but looks like it didn't stick…and you were too angry and hungry to hold back now. You slowly and quietly walked up behind him, the girl eyeing you hopefully but unable to speak due to the john's hand pressed over her mouth. He was saying something disgusting about what he would do to her. You touched his neck lightly, activating your quirk. Almost immediately he melted into your touch and dropped the girl. She cried out from the surprise and stayed on the floor, shaken. The man turned to face you, his eyes full of awe and lust.

"Didn't I tell you never to come back here?" You said flatly. He nodded slowly, expression not changing. "Now, you never will again." You grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to you, mouth nearly touching yours. His mouth opened, ready for a kiss, but instead you opened your mouth and began to feed. His energy radiated as a blue stream of light from his mouth into yours. After a minute, you dropped him to the floor.

The girl sat in shock for a moment, staring at his lifeless body. You held your hand out to help her up. She took it, and smiled. "Thanks Bee."

"Don't mention it."

It was pretty quiet for a while after that in the alley. Usually, even when you hid the body, word seemed to spread not to mess with the girls in your particular alley after an event like this. Eraserhead stopped by a few times, as usual.

"Hey Bee, when were you last in school?" He asked once. You expected he was curious about your past, but he managed not to ask any questions until now.

"It's been about a year." You replied.

"I see…" You could tell he had more questions, but he restrained himself. "Have you thought about going back?"

You thought for a moment. You would have loved to go back to school. You missed the structure and the breezy friendships. Even though you were never a great student, you missed learning new things. You shook your head. "Not really."

Eraserhead took a sip of his drink. "Well, if you're ever interested, you know I'm a teacher right?" You coughed up your drink.

"No way you manage a classroom full of teens." Eraserhead was an impatient and blunt man. You couldn't imagine him patiently teaching any subject to…well anyone.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" He looked at you darkly. You swallowed.

"Nothing Sensei!"

"Smart ass. What I'm saying is, I can help you get into any school you want, ok?"

"Thanks, but somehow I don't think I'm high school material."

"Don't sell yourself short." He finished up his drink, said goodbye, and went off to lurk in the shadows and wait for villains to emerge.

Your next encounter with Eraser was a lot more dramatic.

Eraserhead crash landed into the alley, hitting the pavement shoulder first. You stood up quickly, ready to run to his side, before a villain the size of a small house landed with a thud right in front of you. The impact was so extreme the concrete broke along the entire street, and you were blown back into the wall of a building, with your ears ringing. The other girls fell back, and most ran. You watched as the villain emerged from his crater and approached Eraserhead, who seemed to be unconscious on the ground.

"ERASER!" You yelled. No reaction. "HEY OLD MAN!" You screamed louder, trying to push yourself up as you recovered from the shock. The villain looked back at you with an annoyed expression, which was when Eraserhead turned onto his back and sent his scarf flying at the villain. It wrapped around the villain's neck, and he pulled. The villain fell. You were on your feet now, and running towards Eraserhead. The villain grabbed at the scarf and yanked it up, off of his neck somehow and up into the air, dragging Eraser with it. He swooped his arm back down and Eraser hit the ground. Hard.

You couldn't stop thinking about everything Eraser had done for you and your friends. From the social services to the sandwiches, and most importantly talking to you like a normal person…and like the kid you were. You were terrified of losing him, and angry at the villain who might take him away. Maybe it was stupid, but you didn't care. You quickly ran up behind the villain and kicked him in the back of his knees. He fell onto his back, cursing, and you moved to stomp on his face when he grabbed your leg with a hand the size of a small child, and threw you to the side. You skidded across the concrete, thigh scraped and your knee twisted. You quickly pushed yourself back up and ran, limping, back towards the villain. He laughed.

"I'll admit sneaking up on me worked, but now that I see you coming there's no way a little whore like you is gonna take me down. I beat the great Eraserhead! What makes you-"

Suddenly Eraserheads bandages were covering the villains face and pulling back. Eraser was on the ground still, pulling with all his might.

"Bee, get away! I've called for back up, they'll be here any minute." He didn't sound very convincing…so you didn't listen. You punched the villain in his solarplexis. With the wind knocked out of him, you swiftly kicked him in the balls, and as he hunched over, kneed him in the face. Eraserhead pulled the villain back more, and he fell on his back. You could tell your energy was draining, going towards healing your wounds and the physical exertion. You looked at Eraserhead and saw his head nodding, as he struggled to stay conscious. He was bleeding from his scalp, and he had to have a concussion among other wounds.

"THAT'S IT!" The villain yelled from the ground. Shit, you thought he'd be unconscious by now. "I'll use my ultimate attack…I'll kill you both so the other heros can know not to fuck with me!" You moved to kick the villain in the side, but suddenly, spikes emerged from all over his body, all the size of an arm and sharp. You stopped your leg just in time before it got stabbed and jumped back towards Eraserhead. You kneeled down next to him. "What's the real ETA of that backup?" You asked as the villain stood, Eraser's bandages shredded by the spikes.

"You have to run." That was answer enough. Eraser could barely get the words out. You looked at his shirt, where he normally had his radio, and found only crushed remains. The villain was approaching now. "Bee, get out of here!" Eraser said as loudly as he could, but he grimaced and held his abdomen. You could tell some of his ribs were broken.

"As if." You replied. You stood up to face the villain. You weren't sure what you could do, but you knew you couldn't face yourself if you did nothing. The villain swatted at you with a spiny arm, and you narrowly avoided the attack. He went for Eraser next, ready to bring the arm down on him. You ran into the arm to push it away, getting stabbed in the side by one of the spikes as you did so. "BEE!" Eraser yelled from the ground. The villain used his other fist to slam down on Eraser, bashing him further into the ground. You were stuck on the spike and the villain lifted his arm, lifting you up with it. You never felt such immense pain in your life. You stifled a scream out of pride, only grunting as you were lifted towards the villain's face.

"I'm going to enjoy skewering you to death." You had a feeling he didn't mean with his arms. You touched his face with your hand. Now that Eraserhead was unconscious…or please, please not dead, you had no reason to hide your quirk. The villain's face quickly filled with the familiar lust and awe as all your victims, and you fed from him. Normally you could think of nothing else but feeding, but maybe because you had fed recently and you were so worried about him, you thought about Eraserhead. He was so good…someone as good as him shouldn't die. Someone he'd hate and be disappointed in, like you, who murdered and lied, should be dead. So you tried to be better. It was impossible to stop feeding once you started, but once you felt the villain's well of energy was close to drying, you stopped. You'd never done that before. The villain dropped to the ground and you dislodged from the spike on his arm, the wound starting to close already. You could tell the villain wasn't dead, but he was close. You turned and ran to Eraserhead, kneeling beside him. His eyes were open slightly, but his breathing was ragged and he wasn't moving. He looked at you and his lips started to move but only haggard breath came out. Your eyes welled with tears. There was no way… no way with all his injuries he'd make it, even if an ambulance came right now.

"It's gonna be ok." You said, tears starting to slide down your cheeks. "You'll be fine." You very much wanted that to be true, as you looked over Eraserheads wrecked body. You very much wanted that to be true as you saw the knowing look in his eye that said he knew that was a lie.

You very much wanted that to be true as something inside you welled up and compelled you to lean down and kiss Eraserhead on the lips.

And then you blacked out.

"Bee! Bee!?" Eraserhead couldn't understand what just happened. He saw everything, powerless to help, paralyzed on the ground. He was sure his back was broken. He could only watch as Bee was stabbed through by the villain, and in confusion when she touched his face and his expression changed from smug anger to one of love and desire. He could only watch as she seemed to breath something out of the villain's mouth. He watched as she ran over to him, her stab wound seemingly already closed. As she cried over him. When she kissed him. When she hunched over him, limp, while he felt almost entirely himself again, minus a few sore joints. He shook her shoulders again, and cried out, "Bee!" again. Her heart was barely beating and her breathing was getting shallower and slower. The sirens of an ambulance approached.

"Eraser! What happened?" Someone swooped down from a nearby rooftop, landing next to Eraser and Bee. Eraser looked over his shoulder to find Fatgum, there but unfortunately too late. The ambulance would be too late too, Eraserhead thought.

"Her breathing and heart rate are slowing down, but I can't find any injuries. I know she was stabbed in the side, but looks like no major organs were hit…I don't understand." Eraser tried to stay level headed but his thoughts were running every which way. How was he alive and moving? How had she taken down that villain? Why was she dying now when she had seemed fine before? But most of all, he was thinking about how he couldn't let such a strong, smart, young girl die, especially not because of him. Fatgum ran over. "CPR?" he asked quickly, as Eraser got ready for chest compressions. "I'll start singin staying alive."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week. Bee was hooked up to a ventilator and feeding tube. Eraser couldn't bear the thought of her dying this way, alone when she'd had so many loyal friends on that street. They wouldn't visit in case less understanding heroes or police were there with questions, but they cried when he updated them on the situation.

None of them would tell him about her quirk, or her past and family when he asked, and he got the sense they may not have even known much themselves. With no family he could track down and no friends, Eraser stayed by her bedside and held her hand, hoping she'd open her eyes.

"When's the last time you slept?" Midnight opened the door, a grocery bag surely full of snacks in hand.

"Seems like a week ago." He said. He knew it was stupid to take time off just to watch after this one girl when the streets were full of more terrible people he could be putting away, preventing more things like this from happening. But he couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

"Here, eat this." Midnight passed a bento from the bag as she sat down next to him. He took it and thanked her. Midnight had known about Bee, since he'd mentioned her a few times since visiting the alley, and she was the one who let him know about all the great resources available that he could pass on to the girls.

All week they'd been discussing the possibilities of Bee's quirk, coming to a few solid theories. One, it was clear she influenced how the villain felt or acted, since he stopped his attacks when she touched his face. Two, she could severely weaken opponents somehow, maybe through touch or by sucking out whatever it was she had breathed in from the villain's mouth-energy maybe? Three, it had made her heal, unless that was unrelated, but she clearly also had the power to heal others or else Eraserhead wouldn't be there. And as he was healed and she was close to death, the conclusion was that she couldn't heal without giving up her own health to do so—possibly her own life, though Eraserhead still had some hope.

"I've been thinking…" Midnight said after taking a few bites of her own bento. "I'm sure it's crossed your mind too, but if she healed after whatever she did to that villain, doesn't it stand to reason that she can still be healed by doing the same thing?"

Eraserhead nodded "Yeah. But that villain is still in a coma down the hall, in worse shape than her. Who's gonna volunteer?"

"I thought about that too. It's certainly dangerous, and you know I don't necessarily condone it…but it's possible we can "feed" her whatever it is in small doses. Stop her before she kills someone." Eraserhead blinked. With all the sleep deprivation and the emotional turmoil, he hadn't thought about that possibility. As happy as he was to hear about any kind of solution though, he had to refuse.

"That's…it's too risky. What if we can't stop it in time?"

"It's a risk I'm willin' ta take!" Someone said from behind them. They turned. It was Fatgum, with Present Mic right behind him.

"Did you even hear what we were talking about?" Eraser asked flatly.

"Nope! But I'm a risk taker, it's what I am!" Fatgum said proudly, smiling. Midnight laughed. She explained the situation, which Eraser was still against.

"Hey, you've saved my neck a few times. It's clear this girl saved yours. I definitely owe you one, and that means I owe this brave girl one too."

"Me too pal," Present Mic chimed in. "I gotta thank the girl that saved my best friend."

"Me too." Midnight said. Eraser looked at each of them, dumbfounded.

"You understand that we don't understand anything about her quirk. I can try to stop it, but what if…what if…" his voice cracked. His friends smiled at him warmly. He cleared his throat. "Fine."

The nurses came in to remove the breathing tube and feeding tube. It was so risky, for them and for her to be unhooked from the machines. Surprisingly she was able to breath on her own, a huge relief for Eraser. "Ok. Let's start."

Fatgum went first. "So like…just kiss her? Feels wrong to do that to an unconscious minor."

"Yeah well don't worry, we're all here to witness." Midnight snarked. "I guess from what you said Eraser, he should open his mouth near hers? We should open hers then." Midnight reached over and gently nudged her chin down so Bee's mouth was open.

"Here goes." Said fatgum. He leaned over, open mouthed hovering over Bee's mouth. He waited there for a few seconds. "Uh…so…"

"Hmm… I think you should touch your lips to hers." Midnight said. Fatgum blushed.

"You sure about this?" Fatgum responded. Eraserhead rolled his eyes, but quickly focused back on Bee. If this worked, and please god let it work, he'd need to deactivate her quirk quickly. Midnight nodded. "Alright then." Fatgum pressed his lips to Bee's, open mouth to open mouth. It was almost unnoticeable but Present mic saw—her finger twitched. Fatgum hummed a little, and his cheeks had a dusting of pink. Then Bee's lips were moving, and Fatgum was following suit. Her hand raised and grabbed the hair on the back of Fatgum's head, pulling him closer.

At her movements, Eraserhead nearly laughed with joy. She was alive! This was working.

"I think it might be time to stop her, Eraser." Midnight chimed in.

"Right," he shook his head, trying to stay focused. He activated his quirk, and Bee's arm fell limp to her side on the bed, her movements ceased. Fatgum stood up, hair mussed, face flushed, and lips wet and red.

"How do you feel?" Present mic asked, smirking.

"Uh…well, uh, a little weak I guess." Fatgum responded, staring down at Bee's face.

"Weak in the knees or physically weak?" Midnight chuckled. Fatgum turned redder.

"We-well…both." Present mic and Midnight chuckled. Eraser looked at Bee's face. It was no longer as pale as it was. Her eyes were less sunken. Her breathing was more normal.

"It's working…" Eraserhead said.

"Guess it's my turn next. I doubt I'll be as impressed as you fatgum, since I've actually kissed a woman before." Present mic jabbed. Midnight laughed.

"I've kissed plenty of girls! Just none quite like that…" Fatgum defended.

Present mic shrugged, sat on the side of the bed and leaned over for the kiss. Again, Bee began to move her mouth, and Present Mic did too. This time both of Bee's arms came up, wrapping around Present Mic's back, holding him tight. Present Mic wrapped his arms around Bee in turn, lifting her up until they were both in a seated position. Now Eraser and the others could see glimpses of a blue light between Bee and Present Mic's mouths.

Midnight gasped and leaned in to look closer. "That must be the energy she feeds off of…I wonder exactly what it is. Hey Mic, stay still for a second." But Present Mic didn't listen, pulling Bee in closer and kissing her fervently. "Mic, let her go a minute" Midnight ordered again, to no result. She sighed. "As we thought, she certainly alters their feelings. Eraser, it's time." He activated his quirk again, and Bee fell limp in Present Mic's arms.

He looked at her, flushed and lustful for a moment, then looked to Eraser and Midnight hazily. Suddenly his position seemed to dawn on him, and he looked back down at Bee, back up to his friends, and then back down at Bee. He gently laid her back on the bed and stood up, facing the wall.

"TOLD YA IT WASN'T A NORMAL KISS!" Fatgum yelled victoriously pointing at Present mic, who finally brought himself to face his friends after a few breaths.

"He's right…that was…amazing." Eraser cleared his throat and glared at his friend. "Not like that! Well, like that. I didn't feel it as I was going in, but when I made contact the feeling rushed over me immediately. It must be part of her quirk." Fatgum nodded in agreement as Mic spoke.

"Interesting…" Midnight chimed in. "I think I'm starting to get a full picture of her quirk now. I'd like to try something. Everyone stand back, and Eraser be ready." He nodded and Mic and Fatgum stood against the wall. Midnight climbed onto the bed and straddled Bee.

"Uh Midnight, let's keep it legal…" Mic said from across the room.

"Oh don't worry," Midnight smirked. "it'll be PG-13." Eraserhead quirked an eyebrow. Midnight ran her hand across Bee's cheek, then kept it there, watching intently. After a few moments she moved her hand down Bee's neck to her chest, and ran her knuckles across the nipple. Bee's fingers twitched. Midnight took note, and repeated the action, noticing some added eye movements this time, beneath the lids.

"I think that's enough molestation for one day, Night." Eraserhead said from the bedside. Midnight smirked.

"Almost enough." She leaned over and kissed Bee's lips gently. Like before Bee's arm moved around Midnights waist, and the other sneaked up into her hair. After a moment, Bee's movements were even stronger, and suddenly she flipped Midnight over so she was on her back, and Bee was over her, knee in between her thighs, kissing her feverishly and grinding against her. Midnight was no better, moaning into the kiss and groping and caressing Bee everywhere she could.

After a moment, Eraserhead activated his quirk. This time Bee stopped, but instead of going limp her eyes were open and she hovered over a flushed Midnight. She and Midnight were looking into each other's eyes. Bee grinned and brought her lips to Midnight's once more, the two resuming where they left off. Eraserhead was sure he activated his quirk, so he was confused and worried until Present Mic grabbed a bottle of water and dumped it over the two women on the bed. "NO! Bad Midnight, bad!"

Bee and Midnight stopped their ministrations and pulled away from each other. Midnight hopped out of the bed, fanning herself, and shrugged at Present Mic. Bee sat still in the wet bed, stunned.

"What a way to start the day," she said. Eraserhead couldn't help himself. After a week without sleep, constantly worrying and agonizing over this girl, these were her first words after a coma? He laughed. He laughed deeper and heartier than he'd laughed in a long time.

You couldn't remember why you blacked out or how you ended up in the hospital, so Eraserhead explained it to you. How you defeated the villain and saved his life, and how his friends had helped you recover after a weeklong coma.

"Guess you know all about my quirk now, huh?" Eraserhead nodded. 'Shit…does that mean he knows I can't control it? That usually people end up dead?' "I didn't know I could heal other people though. Never did that before."

"Interesting!" Midnight said from her chair, passing you your third rice ball as you finished up your second. "Have you done much training with you quirk, Bee?"

You snorted between bites. "No, I've only had it for like a year. I was a late bloomer."

Midnight nodded. "I see."

"Bee." Eraserhead said seriously, grabbing your attention. "Do you have someone I should call? To let them know you're alright?" You looked at him for a moment, then suddenly there was something very interesting outside of the window.

"No. But are the girls alright?"

"Yes, they're all safe and they've been updated on your condition." You breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Good."

"Bee." You looked away from the window and back at Eraserhead. Midnight was looking at him too. "Your quirk is very powerful. Do you understand?"

"Obviously, apparently it makes me a better hero than you." You joked as you leaned back on the bed. Eraser wasn't laughing.

"You have a responsibility to have full control over your quirk. There's no way you're going to learn that without some classes."

"You'd be surprised how much you can learn on the streets."

"Stop being a smart ass." Eraserhead bonked you on the head, albeit gently considering you had just been in a coma. "Think about what you can accomplish. Not just for yourself but for other people. You want to protect your friends out there? That villain was tough, sure, but there are far worse than him out there and we both barely made it out alive."

"What are you getting at?" You asked, even though you knew.

"Starting this semester you'll attend U.A. I won't take no for an answer." Before you could snarkily reply with a "No," Midnight chimed in. She clapped her hands and had a big smile on her face.

"Oh that's a WONDERFUL idea! Eraser and I can catch you up to speed, since I know you've been out of school for a while, and there are so many resources you'll be able to use to enhance your quirk. We'll get started with tutoring right away!"

You opened your mouth, still ready to fight, but you looked at Midnight's encouraging and hopeful face, and Eraserhead's face full of almost fatherly concern. It sparked a memory of your parents that made you look out of the window again to hide the tears that welled up in your eyes. You took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try to learn some things about your quirk, and have a more structured life again. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to look at Midnight, who now looked sympathetic and understanding.

"We'll help you every step of the way. It's the least we can do for you for saving our friend's life. What do you say?" You looked from her to Eraserhead. He looked sad, you thought, seeming doubtful you'd accept. You didn't want to see him sad, and you didn't want this kind woman to be sad either. 'Maybe I can have a better life…maybe.'

"Okay." You sighed. Eraserhead's expression was one of happiness and relief. Midnight raised her arms up and shouted "Hell yeah!" You smiled.


End file.
